Explanation
by Click here for awesomeness
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the friends and family of harry potter are confused as to what he meant on that fatful night. through the work of a mysterious woman, they, and a few others too, will read through the harry potter books, in order to fully find out what happened over the last 7 years. Because lets face it, Its downright confusng for them, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Sooooo sorry! My computer broke AGAIN! All well, I have a new one now, and it should work. This is a new story that I will try and update. It will probably be updated quicker than the other two, but I'm hoping to get out a chapter of each story each week! Or maybe, I could just get out one chapter each week, and have it really long? Your choice, review! I didn't come up with this idea, and I intend to finish it. Enjoy! Oh and canon couples, and I'm thinking about McGonagall and Dumbledore. DISCLAIMER: I don't own harry potter and its books and characters, just their reactions and any ocs I might add._**

Anna sighed, looking around the castle. It had been a month since the battle of Hogwarts, and though the castle was mostly fixed, it's most famous occupants were not. Her decision made, she turned and headed to her own world, heaven. After some talks with Jesus, it was all arranged. Walking over to her desk, she pulled out some fresh parchment and a quick quotes quill. Clearing her throat, she addressed the quill;

"Dear _,

I understand that you are close/have been involved with Mr Harry potter. I also understand that you want answers, as to what happened, and what Harry was talking about when he faced Voldemort for the last time. As such, I believe I have a deal for you. On Saturday the 5th of July, go to Hogwarts, and wait outside the room of requirement, on the seventh floor. If you need any help in finding the room, ask a house elf. Also, don't enter it till Harry is there, his letter tells him what to request.

Hoping to see you soon, though you don't have a choice, as you will be there whether you go or not, sincerely, THE WRITER."

Smiling, she copied 27 copies of the note, and with a wave of her wand, the disappeared to their owners. Altering her last 5 copies, she sent them off, too. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she headed down to earth, ready to begin stage 2.

Grinning, Anna landed just outside the old church at Godric's hollow. Walking inside, she looked for the graves she needed. Finally, she found them. Here was where James and lily potter were buried. Here was where her plan was put into motion. Stepping forward, she leaned down over their graves.

"locodemortis, lronsadric James lily potter" the graves gave loud groans, before two pale blue ghosts glided out of them. Settling down next to her, the forms of James and lily potter slowly took shape and life. Smiling, lily hugged Anna.

"Thank you for returning us, we will meet you at the room on the right date." turning around, lily and James disappeared. Sighing with relief that the spell worked, Anna then went and brought back to life mad-eye moody, tonks, Remus, Sirius, Fred Weasley, Ted tonks, Cedric Diggory, Dobby the house elf, Albus Dumbledore, Colin Creevy, and Severus Snape. Laughing at each person's comments as they came back, she left to go make sure that the room would be ready.

"And now to wait."

She told herself.

Minivera McGonagall was sitting in her office, sipping at a cup of tea, when a note appeared in front of her, taking it, she quickly checked for a curses. Indeed finding it clean, she opened it cautiously. After reading the first page, she was shocked to say the least. But then, she noticed another piece of paper. Opening it, her mouth dropped, and she smiled.

"Others present will be:

Harry potter,

Hermione granger

Ron Weasley

George Weasley

Molly and Arthur Weasley

Bill and fleur Weasley

Andromeda tonks and Teddy lupin

Charlie Weasley

Filius flitwick

Pomona sprout

Horace slughorn

Vernon and petunia dursley

Dudley dursley

Arabella fig

Draco and narcissa Malfoy

Rubeus Hagrid

Dean Thomas

Luna lovegood

Oliver wood

Angelina Johnson

Katie bell

Alicia spinet

Amos Diggory

Ginny Weasley

Dolores umbridge

Cornelius fudge

Mr and Mrs Granger

And myself, THE WRITER.

**Done with the first chappie! Now you see! HOPEFULLY, I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! AND HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ON THE OTHER STORIES AS WELL! ITS HARD WRITING YOU KNOW! BUT REALLY IS GOOD FUN! AWESOME OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning of the beginning

**Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait, but I lost my inspiration temporarily, but its back, though my others stories will still be a bit slow till I re go over their plot, with a few new changes! Should have some new chapters up soon! (I promise this time!) oh and by referring Anna as the writer, I mean as in the writer of the letter, JK Rowling write the books, and am just playing around with them, I do not own them.**

Harry walked up to the group standing at the wall hiding the room of requirement.

"Hey." He muttered, before walking up to the wall, and beginning to pace.

_I need a place to wait for the writer… I need a place to wait for the writer… I need a place to wait for the writer…_

He paced the length of the wall three times, and at the end of his mental chanting, a door appeared out of nowhere, startling the crowd. Ignoring the stares and shocked looks, he pushed open the rusty door, heaving it open. He revealed a large cosy room decked in all of the house colours, with lounges and love seats and chairs for each person, each in their house colours, and made for their size. Slowly, everyone filed in, strongly reminding harry of the muggle fairy tale, Goldilocks and the three bears, in which each person took several tries to find the right chairs for them.

Fdffffgdfgsgsoif0ehfehf0hs0phg08sehgihes0ghshg0seh jogise0gjspefusejf-

Anna smiled, peeking into the room. Turning back, she organised every one of the newly reborn wizards and witches into a line.

"Ted, then Tonks, Cedric, Dobby, Colin, Mad eye next, then of course Sirius, Severus, Lily, James, and then you Dumbledore." Grinning evilly, each person took their place in the line, some more nervous than others. Fred frowned.

"What about me?' he asked cheekily, grinning as James passed him a large swad of parchment, no doubt filled with preiviously unknown marauders pranks.

"You? Why, I have a prank for you, of course!" he grinned, happy that he wasn't going to be left out. Taking a deep breath, Anna turned to the doors, and pushed them open.

"good morning everyone, ready to read?" she asked. 27 wands shot in her direction, aiming for her heart. Laughing, she waved her hand.  
"Relax, I'm the writer. Call me Anna. Anyway, there are still some people to come. As you no doubt know, I'm from heaven. And I brought some people with me. And the conditions on which they stay, I will clear up when they are all here." at their dumbstruck faces, Anna smirked  
" first... TED TONKS!" Andromeda cried out and sprinted at ted, who had walked into the room, and squeezed him tightly, tears pouring down her face. Beaming, Anna continued: "next... NYPHA-"  
"DON'T!" yelled a voice from outside. Sighing, Anna continued "ADORA TONKS!" Andromeda looked like she was about to faint as she ran at her daughter too, engulfing her in her arms, and pressing Teddy into the young mother's arms, who beamed at her son. Then Teddy surprised them all. Smiling, he spoke for the first time. "Mummy!" he squealed, smiling and clapping his hands together happily. Tonks was crying, as she spoke to her son, telling him that yes, she was his mommy, and that yes, she was back.  
Anna continued "next we have... CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Amos stumbled up, and gripped his grinning son in a death grip, telling him to never leave again. Nodding, Cedric lead his father back over to his loveseat, just like everyone else who had come back. Molly was looking expectantly at Anna, and trying to get a glance behind the door, too where she was certain Fred was. Grinning, Anna continued once more "Dobby and Colin creevey!" Harry lurched up like in a daze, and clapped Colin on the back as he walked over to his new seat, and Harry made his way to Dobby, one look and Dobby was in Harrys lap, and the two were talking.  
"Might want to get off his lap" Dobby looked up, and nodded eagerly, jumping off Harrys lap. Harry looked around to Anna, confused.  
"NEXT IS...MAD EYE MOODY!" everyone got up at that, and moved to give the old auror who had died fighting a pat on the back.  
" NEXT IS...Harry better get up... SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry jumped his godfather, talking him to the ground, but others went so happy. Indeed, several in the group still thought Sirius was a mass murder, and as such, all had their wands out. Immediately, the other half of the group, who knew about Sirius had their Wands out too, and Harry spoke:  
"Sirius was innocent! Put your wands down!" they slowly put their wands down, umbridge muttering curses. The dursleys were looking terrified, and it looked like Vernon would regain his speech soon.  
"Next... SEVERUS SNAPE!" Snape walked out, and smiled at Harry weakly, as even more wands jumped out at him. Moving to stand in front of Snape, Anna spoke: "DON'T! As I said, all will be explained! Now then, let's see... LILY POTTER AND JAMES POTTER!" Harry looked like he was about to faint as he pushed Sirius away and sprinted to his dad, and tackled him to the ground just like he did to Sirius, and then, grinning, he embraced his mother tightly. Molly was looking even more anxious, as were the rest of the weasleys. "Now... I give you, last, but most certainly not least, ALBUS PERCIVAL WOLFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Dumbledore walked in, and was assaulted by Harry, as he and everyone else in the room tried to greet the old headmaster. Smiling serenely, his eyes twinkling, Dumbledore sat in a cosy chair.  
"Good, now that everyone is here, I will give you all an hour to catch up, and George, I need your help. Getting up, an even more depressed George followed Anna, while molly cried about Fred not being there.

Walking outside the room, George in tow, Anna waited until they were out of sight of the room, before turning to George.  
"silenco" she muttered, pointing her willow and sphinx wand at him. It was sphinx because it was a gift from god, the only wand using that type of core in existence. George was looking at we in shock, and she glanced around the corner where Fred was.  
"Right George, I want you to join us on a prank on your family! Fred, come join your partner in crime" Fred came around the corner, and it was a good thing George was silenced, because if he hadn't, his yell of shock would have alerted the other weasleys instantly, and the prank would be lost. George was gaping like a fish as Fred hugged him ferociously. Turning to them both, she explained the plan;  
"ok, so I'm going to disillusion George, in a way that you will become well and truly invisible, as well as being able to go through, so Molly can't feel you! Then Fred will walk in as George, and act like himself. We will then wait until Molly and the others figure it out that his not George, and then, you George will talk from behind Molly, addressing Fred as well, Fred. When she whirls around, I'll disillusion you and Fred will say something back, calling you George. George, then you will turn too you mum, and tell her to go and hug her lost twin. I can't wait to see her face! Ha-ha!" the dreadful duo looked positively evil, as they grinned at her.  
"Great plan! Mum won't know what hit her!" Fred said, beaming. Shoving books 5-7 into his arms, I disillusioned George and picked up the first four books, then walked inside with Fred. Grinning, I placed the books down.  
" just needed his help to bring the books In. One book for each of Harry, Ron and Hermione's years at school, through Harrys perspective, and the past book is, naturally, about what should have been Harrys 7th year, but was really what they were doing on the run." everyone broke Into conversation at this.  
" George dear, did she really want you for that?"  
"Mum, of Course! Hey bill, I was thinking, for my joke shop, maybe I could import Russian taste powder, and edit it so that rather than making someone taste something specific, it could make someone taste nothing at all, and numb the mouth for up to say, 12 hours!?"  
Bill looked at him weirdly.  
"Wasn't it normally Fred who invented the stuff? And why are you so happy now? It's like Fred never died! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Fred! You are sure acting like him."  
Fred smiled innocently.  
"who said anything about acting billy goat?" he asked bill, who gaped at him.  
"How do you know Fred's nickname of me? Not even you, George knew that!" Fred grinned even more. Molly was, along with the rest of the family, were watching the exchange intently. "George dear, face me" Fred turned to her and she screamed.  
"YOUR NOT GEORGE!" Fred laughed and Anna disillusioned George.  
"Dearest Fred, please remember that idea, it's a good one!"  
"Sure thing georgey o "molly swivelled around to George, then to Fred, before jumping her son, and smothering him in kisses.  
"Mum...gerrof!" Fred struggled under her, before sitting up, and greeting the rest of the family. After another 2 hours, and a lot of screaming on molly's part regarding the prank, which they left Anna out of in credit, Anna called for everyone's attention.  
"Hey guys? Ready to start book one in your explanation? Good. Who wants to read first?"  
Hermione raised a hand.  
"I will!" she squealed and nearly everyone present chuckled.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Vernon roared. Sighing, Anna then went and explained what was happening to the muggles, but remembered something. After introducing everyone to each other, as some had not met others, she handed the first book to Hermione, who opened it to the first page and grimaced.  
"Oh, coarse it's called Harry potter and the philosophers stone!" Harry and Ron groaned, and she opened the book to the first chapter.


End file.
